


Without…

by cole_el_diabolos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole_el_diabolos/pseuds/cole_el_diabolos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sams Leben besteht aus Meilensteinen... aus Meilenseinen des Verlustes... Wird am Ende wenigstens einer bei ihm bleiben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without…

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen,
> 
> schön das ihr den Weg zu meiner Geschichte gefunden habt.
> 
> Ich hab früher sehr viel SPN geschrieben und werde mit der Zeit all meine Fanfictions hier hochladen.
> 
> Die Geschichte ist 3 1/2 Jahre alt und entstand in der Mitte der 3. Staffel.

 

**„Ohne Mom…**

**…änderte sich unser Leben von Normal auf Übernatürlich!“**

 

Dean lernte seit seinem vierten Lebensjahr mit Waffen umzugehen.  
Er lernte, jeden Befehl von Dad zu befolgen und mich zu beschützen.  
Er lernte, dass in der Dunkelheit das Böse lauerte.  
Er lernte keine Gefühle zu zeigen.

Ich vermisste unsere Mutter, obwohl ich sie nie kennen lernte.  
Ich vermisste einen Vater, der mich auch einmal in den Arm nahm.  
Ich vermisste einen Bruder, der nicht damit belastet war, auf mich aufzupassen.

Ich konnte sie nicht verstehen.  
Ich konnte Dad und seinen blinden Hass auf alles Übernatürliche nicht verstehen.  
Ich konnte Dean und sein blindes Vertrauen in diesen Mann nicht verstehen.  
Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum ich das Alles tun musste.

Ich lernte eine M16 zusammen zu bauen, bevor ich in die erste Klasse kam.  
Ich lernte, dass meine Wünsche zweitrangig waren.  
Ich lernte, dass ich nicht gegen Dad und seine Befehle ankam.

Irgendwann hasste ich Dad dafür, dass er mir ein normales Leben verwährte.  
Irgendwann hasste ich Dean, weil er immer auf der Seite von Dad stand.  
Irgendwann hasste ich mich, weil ich nichts dagegen unternahm.

Irgendwann wand ich meiner Familie den Rücken zu und ging.

 

**„Ohne Jessica…**

**…zerbrach mein Traum von einem normalen Leben,  
für immer!“**

 

Jess klebte an der Decke. Von ihrem Bauch tropfte Blut, direkt auf mein Gesicht. Ich sah zu ihr auf und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, verstand ich meinen Vater.  
Flammen schlugen um sie herum auf und ich schrie.  
Das Nächste was ich wahrnahm, war Dean der mich nach draußen zerrte. Unsere Wohnung leuchtete rot im Schein der Flammen. Die Feuerwehr kam schnell, doch für Jess kam jede Hilfe zu spät.  
Jess es tut mir leid.

Ich saß neben Dean im Impala und ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken.  
Ich hatte es gewusst. Die ganze Zeit über, wusste ich dass meine Freundin sterben würde und ich hatte nichts dagegen unternommen.  
Dean forderte mich immer wieder auf, mit ihm zu reden, doch ich schwieg eisern.  
In seinen Augen sah ich, dass er sich die Schuld daran gab.

Nach einigen Jagden gestand ich mir dann etwas selber ein.  
Ich konnte nie mehr zurück, egal wie sehr ich es mir auch wünschte.  
Jess war meine einzige Verbindung in die Normalität gewesen und sie starb wegen mir.  
Jetzt hatte ich nur noch einen Gedanken, ich musste diesen Bastard von einem Dämon finden und ihn zur Strecke bringen.  
Er musste dafür bezahlen, dass er meine Mutter und meine Freundin getötet hatte.  
Er musste dafür zahlen, dass er mir meine einzige Chance nahm, normal zu sein.

Das Einzige was mich ohne Jessica aufheiterte, war Deans Gegenwart.  
Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen wie sehr ich meinen großen Bruder vermisst hatte.  
Dean war meine Familie.  
Langsam aber sicher kam dieses Gefühl zurück.

 

**„ Ohne Dad…**

**…gab es nur noch Dean und mich!“**

 

Erst dachte ich, ich würde Dean verlieren.  
Doch dann war unsere Familie auf wundersame Weise wiedervereint.  
Dean erwachte einfach aus dem Koma und war wieder vollkommen gesund.  
Mein Herz wäre vor Freude fast stehen geblieben.

Ich verstand nicht warum Dad mich Kaffee holen schickte, doch ich tat es.  
Tat es weil Dean nicht wollte, dass wir uns stritten und weil ich der Bitte meines Vaters nachkommen wollte.  
Wäre ich doch nie gegangen.  
Der leblose Körper meines Dads am Boden war fast zuviel für mich.

Obwohl sich die Ärzte bemühten, verloren sie ihn.  
Ich kam mir schon wieder schuldig vor.  
Ich hatte ihn nicht rechtzeitig gefunden.  
Jetzt gab es nur noch Dean und mich.

Unsere Familie war sehr geschrumpft.

Dean war nur noch unausstehlich.  
Ich kam nicht an ihn heran, obwohl ich mich wirklich bemühte.  
Sein Impala war das Einzige, dass ihn ablenkte.  
Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen.  
Wie sehr ich dieses Gefühl hasste.

Wir stritten uns.  
Nur weil er nicht über seine Gefühle reden konnte.  
Wir stritten uns.  
Weil er mir erzählte, was ihn belastete.  
Wir stritten uns.  
Weil ich nicht wahr haben wollte, dass ich ein Freak bin.

Irgendwann liebte ich ihn.

 

**„Ohne mich…**

**…zerbrach Dean!“**

 

Ich war selber schuld an meinem Tod.  
Hätte ich Jake doch nur ins Jenseits geschickt als ich die Chance dazu gehabt hatte.  
Deans Schrei begleitete mich, während ich langsam aber sicher ohnmächtig wurde.  
Nein… starb.  
Ich hörte sein verzweifeltes Flehen und seine Versprechen, doch ich konnte nicht bei ihm bleiben.

Ich liebte ihn noch mehr. 

Als ich erwachte fühlte ich mich auf eine gewisse Art seltsam.  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, doch ich fand einfach nicht heraus was.  
Die Tür ging auf und Dean trat ein.  
Sein erst unsicherer Blick wurde freudestrahlend und er umarmte mich. 

Ich war total überrumpelt und genoss trotz dem Schmerz die Wärme die von meinem Bruder ausging.  
Ich fragte ihn was gewesen war.  
Er antwortete, dass Bobby mich zusammen geflickt und es erst nicht gut ausgesehen hatte.  
Dass er mich anlog merkte ich nicht.  
Erst als ich Bobbys entsetzten Blick sah, wurde ich stutzig.

Ich fragte ihn, ob ich tot gewesen war, doch er log wieder.  
Meine Zweifel wurden größer. .

Als Jack mich wieder sah, blickte er mich an als würde er einen Geist sehen.  
Vielleicht hatte er damit auch Recht.  
Er meinte, dass er mich getötet, mir das Rückenmark durchtrennt hätte und ich gar nicht mehr am Leben sein könnte.  
Ich sah zu Dean, doch dieser mied den Blickkontakt.  
Was hatte mein Bruder getan?

Ich schoss zu spät auf ihn.  
Das Höllentor öffnete sich bereits, doch Jack war tot.  
Es erfüllte mich mit einer nie gekannten Befriedigung.  
Ich hatte Angst vor mir selbst.

Der gelbäugige Dämon tauchte auf.  
Obwohl ich wusste, dass Ellen und Bobby meine Hilfe brauchten  
ließ ich sie zurück  
Ich kannte nur einen Gedanken  
DEAN!

Die Kraft des Dämons hielt mich davon ab  
meinem Bruder helfen zu können.  
Wie ich diesen Bastard hasste.  
Er hat mir alles genommen, meinen Bruder sollte er mir nicht auch noch nehmen.

Endlich war er tot.  
Der gelbäugige Bastard lag tot vor mir und Dean.  
Seine letzten Worte hatten mich in meinem Innersten erschüttert.  
Mein Bruder hatte einen Packt geschlossen.  
Ich war mir sicher.  
Unsicher sah ich zu Dean, der mir auswich.  
Vorsichtig half ich ihm auf.

„Was hast du getan?“ schrie ich ihn an.  
„Nichts…“ versucht er mich zu beschwichtigen, doch ich vergas die Worte des Dämonen nicht.  
„Du hast einen Packt geschlossen…. Dean… wie lange?“ fragte ich ihn flehend.  
„Ein Jahr…“  
Bei Deans Antwort fange ich an zu zittern.  
Das darf nicht sein.  
Ich konnte nicht ohne meinen Bruder leben.  
War ihm den nicht klar, dass ich ihn genauso brauchte, wie er mich?

Trotzdem liebte ich ihn für das, was er für mich getan hatte.

 

**„Ohne Jo…**

**…hatten wir keine Schwester mehr!“**

 

Die Nachricht von ihrem Tod erschütterte Dean mehr als mich.  
Er war am Boden zerstört, gab sich die Schuld, weil er sie nicht davon  
abgehalten hatte zu jagen.  
Ich tröstete ihn.  
Sagte ihm, dass es Schicksal war.  
Er schrie mich an, warum ich dann den Pakt brechen wollte.  
Das wäre sein Schicksal.

Ich saß allein in einer Bar.  
Jo gehörte irgendwie dazu, doch nun war sie tot.  
Ruby hatte es mir erzählt.  
Es war Lilith gewesen.  
Sie hat geschworen jeden zu töten, der mir Nahe stand.  
Bobby und Ellen habe ich schon gewarnt.

Dean verstand nicht, warum ich mich noch mehr um ihn sorgte als vorher.  
Dean verstand nicht warum ich den Crossroad Dämon erschossen habe  
Dean versand nicht warum ich alles in Bewegung setzte um ihn zu retten.  
Ich liebe ihn.  
Obwohl er es immer noch nicht wusste.  
Ich liebe ihn mehr als mein Leben und ich konnte es nicht ertragen ihn auch zu verlieren.  
Jo reichte.

 

 

**„Ohne Ellen…**

**war die Welt um eine starke Frau ärmer!“**

 

Ihr Ableben kam unerwartet für uns.  
Bobby rief mich an und sagte mir, dass er Ellen tot aufgefunden hatte.  
Sie brachte sich um.  
Konnte es nicht ertragen ohne ihr Kind zu sein.

Doch schon bald stellte sich heraus, dass es kein Selbstmord war.  
Lilith ließ mir eine Vision zukommen in der sie mir zeigte,  
wie sie Ellen dazu brachte sich zu töten.  
Ich war wieder am Tod eines Menschen schuld den ich sehr gerne mochte.

Mein Blick blieb an Dean hängen, der im Bett neben mir saß  
und laut Musik hörte.  
Er wirkte glücklich, doch langsam merkte ich,  
dass auch ihm das Nahe Ende Angst machte.

Die Angst ihn zu verlieren, begleitete mich jeden Tag  
Ich kämpfte immer wieder damit ihm zu sagen,  
wie sehr ich ihn liebte, doch ich wollte nicht  
dass ein Bruch zwischen uns war.  
Wollte nicht, dass er die letzten Monate ohne mich  
verbringen wollte.

Dann kam der Anruf von Bobby.  
Er hatte etwas gefunden.

 

**„Ohne Bobby…**

**…hatte ich keine Chance mehr Dean zu retten!“**

 

Als wir auf den Schrottplatz fuhren,  
fiel uns beiden auf, dass es viel zu still war.  
Dean zog sofort seinen Colt und ich sicherte ihm  
mit der Taurus den Rücken.

Kein Dämon erwartete uns,  
aber ein Anblick auf den ich gern verzichtet hätte.  
Bobby lag tot in mitten seiner Bücher.  
Überall war Blut, doch der Gruß von Lilith  
war unübersehbar.  
Sie hatte ihn mit Bobbys Eingeweiden gelegt.  
Ich hasste sie.

Dean war zum ersten Mal fertig.  
Er brach vor meinen Augen zusammen.  
Es war furchtbar ihn so zu sehen.  
Zitternd und weinend.  
Erst jetzt verstand ich wie schlimm es für ihn war

Schluchzend gestand er mir,  
dass er mich nicht verlassen wollte  
Dass er soviel für mich empfand,  
dass es weh tat.

Ich sagte ihm was ich für ihn fühlte  
warme Lippen waren das Nächste was ich spürte.  
Sanfte Berührungen, fahriges Streicheln.  
Hemmungsloser Sex.

Wir liebten uns so sehr  
wir teilten allen Schmerz und  
alle Freude, die wir in unserem Leben hatten

 

**„Ohne Dean…**

**…gab es für mich kein zurück!“.**

Das Jahr verging viel zu schnell,  
unsere besten Freunde sind gestorben  
und nun sollte Dean bald von mir gehen.

Ruby und ich hatten alles versucht,  
doch wir kamen nicht an den Dämonen ran  
der den Vertrag hielt.

In den letzten Tagen war mein Bruder still geworden  
Er wusste, dass sich der Zeitpunkt näherte.  
Ich hatte das ganze Motelzimmer mit Salz ausstaffiert und  
sämtliche Schutzsymbole angebracht, die ich kannte.

Ich hatte Angst ihn zu verlieren.  
Er lag in meinen Armen und döste leicht.  
Seit einiger Zeit schlief er nicht mehr  
genauso wenig ich.

Wir wussten, dass wir keine Chance hatten  
Ich wusste, dass es vorbei war.  
Doch ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte.

Gedankenverloren strich ich ihm durch die Haare.  
Er war so schön, mein kleiner Engel.  
Dean seufzte leise und dann hörten wir es beide.

Ich begriff nicht warum auch ich das Heulen hörte,  
doch ich vernahm das Jaulen der schwarzen Hunde  
Dean presste sich stärker an mich.  
„Ich will nicht gehen…“ flüsterte er leise.

„Ich will dich nicht gehen lassen…“ antwortete ich ihm  
Unsere Lippen berührten sich und wir küssten uns zärtlich.  
Die Tür flog krachend auf und ich wurde gegen die nächste Wand geworfen.  
Schabende Geräusche, überall hinterließen sie ihre Spuren.

„Dean!“ schrie ich mit voller Kraft,  
doch mein Bruder rührte sich nicht.  
Erst jetzt sah ich, dass er blutete.  
Seine Kehle war aufgerissen  
und nur noch ein leises Glucksen entkam seinem Mund

„NEIN… Dean!“  
Die Macht der Dämonen ließ nach und ich rutschte an der Wand hinab.  
Es durfte nicht sein, konnte nicht sein.

Ich kniete neben meinem Bruder, meinem Geliebten,  
doch ich konnte nichts mehr tun.  
Er war tot.  
Vor meinen Augen hatten sie ihn umgebracht.  
Ich hatte wieder nichts tun können.

Ruby stand in der Tür und sah mich an.  
Sie bedauerte meinen Verlust.  
Doch es war jetzt Zeit.  
Ich küsste Dean ein letztes Mal auf die Stirn.

Ich würde jetzt gegen Lilith kämpfen.  
Ich würde sie töten und dann…  
werden wir uns wieder nahe sein.  
Dean, dass verspreche ich dir.

Mit diesem Vorsatz ging ich hinaus in die kalte Nacht.  
Allein, aber mit einem Ziel.


End file.
